With you near me
by Keiko Aiko
Summary: IkkixKazu. Some language in the begniing. basci story about ikki and kazu. kazu has some doubt but ikki is there for him


Heys xD first air gear fic xD this si for my friend crimson 33333333 she asked me to write an Ikki x Kazu fic and I saved the text from when she first wanted specifies xD I started this thing at like 11:30 and its 3:44am right now xD yaya. Has not been beta read, so please don't be cruel to me Dx I did the best I could so late at night xD

Original text of what she wanted xD sorry I think I might have forgotten something ; sorry Dx FOR YOU CRIMISN3333333

ok they're practicingggggg

crimson says (11:53 PM):

and kazu overdoes it and/or hurts or tires his legssss and ikki just.. plucks him and carries him home to plop him onto the bed and make sure he gets his sleeps XDDD

crimson says (11:53 PM):

carry him bridal stylleeee XD

Five, six, seven, eight, and they were off. Ikki and Kazu zoomed around the same old track behind their school. It was just the two of them this time but they raced as if their fellow storm riders were right on the edge of their heels.

Ikki was doing fairly well on their round. He managed to keep a few paces ahead of Kazu and slammed the door close whenever he was about to pass him.

Around their last turn Ikki went too far up in the corner and Kazu took the moment to strike. Taking his opening he speed ahead of Ikki for the finish line.

'_Shit!'_ Ikki cursed under his breath for misjudging that turn and letting Kazu take the lead.

'I can make for sure I know it!' focusing all he had, Ikki was like a bolt of lightning. In no time at all he caught up with Kazu and stretched farther ahead.

'_No way!'_ Kazu was baffled at Ikki's speed. _'Since when did he get so fucking fast?!'_ Kazu buckled down and raced even harder to catch up to the other boy.

The finish was worthy to be called photographic. Kazu caught up to Ikki but Ikki had managed to be just a little bit faster.

Slowing down, Kazu eventually came to a stop. Out of breath from their run, he hunched over and placed his hands on his knees to allow his breath to come back to him.

'_Where did that speed come from? I mean he has been getting better but I always beat that guy.' _

Ikki wheeled over to Kazu and slapped him against the back. "Ha-ha, what did you think of that eh Kazu?"

Ikki was obviously proud of his win over the blond. Sadly he was always over the top when he won.

"Oh man I can't believe I finally beat you in a race! This is so fucking sweet! Did you see me after that last turn?" Ikki hunched down and held out his two hands, then proceeded to use them as models to recap what happened.

"I knew I went way too far up and then you just blew by me but I got back in line and just…"

Kazu wasn't really paying attention to Ikki. He wasn't in the mood for this. When Ikki asked him to race he knew he could let off some steam here and feel good about another victory over Ikki but that just couldn't be the case.

Straightening up Kazu adjusted his beanie where it covered his eyes a little more. _'Man why the hell doesn't he learn to stuff it sometimes.' _Ikki was still smiling like a mad man over his victory.

Kazu jammed his hands in his pockets and wheeled in front of Ikki. "Whatever, let's just do it again."

"I don't know man, that was an awesome race but I can't stay too late tonight. Ringo wants me to get back a little early today. Says something about a meeting being held for a project, or something going on with the house." Ikki waved his hand around nonchalantly while he talked.

"Tch, fine I guess I'll se you whenever then" Kazu turned and started off but was stopped when there was a harsh tug on his arm. He turned his head to see Ikki glaring back at him with those fierce eyes of his.

"So you're going to walk away just like that without hearing my final decision?"

Kazu jerked his arm out of Ikki's touch and straightened out his sleeve. "No, just wondering when you started to answer to a girl who tells you to be home. You losing your edge to someone like her?"

Ikki's eyes narrowed at Kazu. If he wanted to talk crap then fine, just as long as he could back it up. "Let's go." Ikki wheeled over to the starting line.

Two simple words were all it took to send a chill down his spine. Kazu loved it when Ikki got serious. He hated himself for sounding a little harsh at the crow but right now he just wanted to be a little bit selfish, in hopes to pick his spirits up a little bit.

The blond turned around and followed Ikki back to the starting line. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a coin.

Ikki snatched the coin out of the blonds hand and steadied it on his two fingers, ready to flick it in the air. "You ready?" He said as he glanced over at Kazu.

Kazu nodded his head and readjusted his beanie. He was going to win this round for sure. Ikki couldn't beat him at the only thing he felt he was somewhat decent at.

Ikki tossed the coin up in the air. Both boys' ready and tense, waiting for that familiar clink they were so use to.

When the coin hit the ground, both boys were zooming ahead on their AT's.

'_I can do it this time I know I can! I will!' _Kazu kept on chanting that to himself as they went around the first turn.

As the track straightened out, the boys were side by side. One would gain a few inches and the other would easily match it.

The next turn was coming up and Kazu needed to make sure he was ahead of Ikki as soon as they went into it. _'Come on!'_ he told himself.

Kazu took his chance and darted down to the inside of the lane and managed to squeeze right in front of Ikki.

"Hey Kazu, watch it!" Ikki shouted from behind him

Kazu just ignored him. He knew that cutting him off like that was a little bit too close for comfort but he needed to win this race.

And there it was. His blue eyes darted up near the finish line to see how close he was when the muscle in his cafe gave out on him.

He was pushing his body too hard. He was well aware of that but he had to keep up. He didn't want to be left behind. _'Stupid Ikki, getting better so quickly.' _

Kazu tried his best to skid to a stop on his leg but it couldn't hold the pressure of his body any longer. He took a dive for the ground and braced himself for impact. It never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was about 400 ft. from the finish line. The rest of his senses kicking in, he discovered that there was something warm encasing him.

"Hey, hey! Are you ok? Man what happened?"

Ikki was behind Kazu supporting him with a strong grip. His arms encircling around the blonds chest and was holding him back into his arms to take some of the pressure off his legs.

Kazu flushed realizing how close he was to the crow. If he had his way, then he would have told Ikki to never let go but this wasn't his world he could manipulate at will.

Wriggling around he attempted to quickly get away from the other boy. "Ikki let me go damn it! I'm fine!"

Breaking free he took one step and his café gave back out on him. "Damn!" Kazu stumbled but quickly caught himself and tried to half stand in a position that didn't put too much weight on his leg.

Ikki's brows were knotted together in worry. "Kazu you shouldn't of pushed yourself so hard man. You need to be in top condition for the team."

Kazu snorted at Ikki's comment. "It's always about the fucking team isn't it?" his voice was hushed but just audible for Ikki.

"Well you know what Ikki? Screw this. I don't care what this team does anymore."

"What the hell is your problem?"

Kazu didn't answer Ikki. He turned on his AT's and skated away with his hands back in his pockets, trying to hide the physical and mental pain he was in.

When Ikki got home her kicked open the door to his room and slammed it shut. _'Thank god akito isn't in here tonight. I can't deal with anyone else right now.'_

He threw his stuff in the corner of this room and flopped down on his bed. Ikki buried his face down in his pillow with frustration. _'What the hell was up with Kazu? Now that I think about it he was a bit off when he arrived at the school'_

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Ikki we need you downstairs for the meeting." it was Ringo, of course.

"I don't give a damn! You're not going to meet any of my demands anyway so just do it without me!" he shouted back.

"Come on you know that's not true!"

There it was again! Everyone telling him he was wrong. Ikki might not be the quickest to catch things but he does have some intelligence.

Pissed off more then what he was, he pushed himself off of the bed and swung the door open to meet frigidity Ringo.

She was caught off guard when Ikki opened the door; even more surprised when Ikki meet her with an intense glare. Why was he upset with her? She was trying to defend him.

"I'm going out. Don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait." Ikki told her and then walked right on by and out the front door.

"Wah…" words failed her at that moment. Ringo figured if Ikki was upset the best thing would be to let him clear his head and hope he would be back in a better mood.

Kazu was sitting on his bed, in his now dark room, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. His good leg was tucked against his body, chin resting onto of his knee, while his other leg was stretched out in front of him, with an ice pack against the cafe.

'_Why was Ikki a jerk? Why no matter what he did, it always seemed like it was never good enough. Why…why was he so obsessed with getting Ikki to notice him and to praise only him?'_

He bit down on his lower lip and tugged his beanie as far as it could go over his head. "Why am I so damn pathetic? I'm like some hormonal teenager who's jealous of anyone who comes in contact of someone I know I can't have…"

Kazu's thoughts all stopped floating around as he reprocessed the last sentence he said. He then broke out into a soft chuckle that built up into a laugh and then into quiet sobs.

"That's exactly what I am. I'm always reaching for something that's no where within my grasps and coming so close to have it move away from me." Exhaling loudly the blond flopped back in his bed and focused his attention on the ceiling.

His thought floating back to when he had almost fallen and Ikki had caught him. _'I've never felt so save…'_

'Tap' 'tap' 'tap'

Had he just heard that right? Kazu turned his head towards the door.

Tap' 'tap' 'tap' there it was again!

Sitting up in his bed once again, Kazu pulled his beanie above his eyes and racked his brain for who could be at his bedroom door. No one was in the house except for him. _'God this is just what I need. Robbers and I'm in no condition to fight.'_

"Hey…it's me. Can I come in?"

'_Ikki? What the hell was he doing here?'_

"How they hell did you get a key to my house?"

"You told me where the spare is you dumbass." He winced after the words left his mouth. _' I should havnt said it like that…'_

"… Come in."

Ikki opened the door and carefully walked in. "Hey…" he said and quietly shut the door behind him.

Kazu looked down at his blanket and began to pick with a loose thread. "You can sit down if you want" he said nudging his head towards his computer chair.

"Thanks" Ikki quietly padded over to the chair and sat down.

The two sat together in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Kazu was the first to break it.

"I thought you had some meeting to go to." He still refused to meet Ikki's eyes.

"I wasn't really going to go to it in the first place. All they do is say that I need to stay out of all of the rooms except for my own."

The two slipped back into silence.

"…So, how is your leg doing?"

"It's alright I guess."

"You should really go to the doctor and get it checkout out. And I don't mean for the teams sake, for yours as well. That would suck if you couldn't walk or run again because you didn't get it looked at sooner." Ikki rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled.

Kazu knew Ikki long enough to know when the other boy was trying to apologize but didn't really have a direct way of saying it. A small smile graced Kazu's lips.

"Look Ikki…" Kazu stopped his sentence when Ikki took hold of his hand.

"Kazu you know me and you know how I can be sometimes but… I can't explain it but it's like whenever you're in a off mood, I automatically pick up on it and I get upset because I don't know what's brothering you. Before it was like, I was looking out for my best friend and now it's something different…"

"You mean like your getting tired of me?"

The grip on Kazu's hand tightened.

"No! It's never anything like that! Kazu I'm never tired of you. It's just I want to see you smile but I get frustrated with myself because I don't know what to do to make that happen!"

His blue eyes widened in shock at what Ikki was saying. Then reality set in and he sunk back down.

"How could you like my smile Ikki? There's nothing great about me. I'm not that great in whatever I try, I'm scrawny…"

Ikki simply shook his head at Kazu. "You may be those things but that's what I love about you Kazu." He moved his free up to Kazu's face and cupper his cheek.

"No one is perfect but you stand out more in my eyes because you try and give it your all. Then if you can't do something, you're never really a loser because you gave it all you got."

By now the blond was beat red. No one had ever spoken like this to him. Ikki was really watching him this entire time? And his touch; just a simple touch, again, made Kazu so happy.

"Then there are those times when you do succeed in your task, and you're beaming with happiness because you're on top of the world. I love that Kazu most of all. What do I have to do to see that face on you once again?"

During the entire speech, Ikki moved closer and closer to Kazu. Now they could feel each other's breath dancing on their lips.

Kazu gulped deciding how to answer his question. Best way to answer a question, give them a question back.

"That depends, what are you willing to do? My smiles aren't cheap remember?" he couldn't help but smirk at his own comment.

Ikki laughed at the blond and returned Kazu a devilish smirk of his own. "Your right they aren't." putting his finger under the blonds chin, he tilted his head back slightly and removed the beanie from his head.

Kazu pouted and was about to protest when his lips were met with Ikki's. The other boy's lips against his own shook his entire world. He not only wanted Ikki to notice him but he wanted to actually say that Ikki was his. That he could be embraced by those strong arms whenever he was feeling down and know that he was always welcomed.

It felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders. All he could feel was pure happiness flooding his body. So much so that he could no longer contain it and began to cry.

Worried, Ikki pulled back when he felt the streaks of tears. "Kazu are you ok? I'm sorry; did you not want me to kiss you?"

Kazu shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ikki's neck, pulling him into a hug. "No Ikki, I want you to kiss me. You just made me so incredibly happy." He kissed Ikki back shyly at first but found more courage as he continued.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ikki wrapped his arms around the other boys frame and gently shifted from sitting on the chair to the bed.

Both boys completely flushed, Kazu pulled back first, replenishing his lungs with oxygen.

"Um, if it's ok with you, could you stay with me here tonight, and then help me down to the doctor's office? I really don't want to be here alone with my leg messed up like this." He finished in a quieter voice then what he had wanted.

"Of course I will" said Ikki. "I would have been worried with you here anyway like this." He rubbed their noises together.

"Mmm, thanks Ikki." As Kazu place a chastised kiss on Ikki's lips, a small yawn escaped.

"I think you should get some rest. Best way for an injury to heal." Ikki nodded his head while talking.

Getting off of the bed, Ikki made Kazu lie down as he pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Umm…" Kazu's blush began to reappear. "You could sleep next to me if you wanted. I would have a hard time falling asleep anyway…"

Ikki smiled at Kazu's request. "Alright then." He began to take off his street clothes.

Each article of clothing that was removed made Kazu blush and squirm just a little bit more. Ikki loved this. When he was finally done, he was stripped down to his plan white shirt that he was wearing and his underwear.

Crawling in beside Kazu, Ikki automatically wrapped his arms around the blond once more and hugged him against his body.

Kazu yelped in surprise but quickly adjusted and began to relax. "You're so comfortable." murmured Kazu half asleep already.

Ikki smiled and kissed Kazu one last time. "Good night Kazu." Soon light snores were heard coming from the blond.


End file.
